Happy Endings start with Tragedies
by SilentSenses
Summary: Before 3x14: Caroline used to be witch back in the 1400s right about the time Katerina came to England. She fell in love with an Original only to be damned for the next 500 years. In 21st century, Damon really rescued two coffins and is currently having the Bennet witches unlocking it. How do these two events connect? Read on to find out. Sucky summ, better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Back in the 15th century Caroline Forbes' Family was part of Klaus's group of witches who were working on the hybrid spell. She had made the mistake of falling in love with an Original which cost her, her mortality. Years later Damon managed to save one more coffin along side the coffin that contained Esther, unsure of who was in it. What he didn't know that what would be unleashed is a whole new set of drama.

* * *

There was only one more coffin left and the Scooby gang prayed that its contents would lead to the destruction of Klaus's demise since Mama Original didn't seem like she would kill her children. The young witch Bonnie Bennet had tried along with her mother Abby Bennet to have the _last_ saved coffin to show its contents.

At last Bonnie was able to get the coffin open and everybody prayed that whatever or whoever was in it could lead to the down fall of Klaus. The coffin door opened and Bonnie pushed it further to show a young woman. This girl looked about in her late teens with sun-kissed hair and her skin a pale grey a sign of death. To everybody in the room the girl seemed the embodiment of pure innocence and radiated warmth to the entire room. Her appearance in death seemed peaceful, if one were honest she looked like she was sleeping.

"So who's Sleeping Beauty?" Damon asked.

"Maybe another sister." Bonnie said. But that didn't make sense Rebekah was the only Mikealson daughter. "Then who is she?"

They could see a dagger sticking out of her chest but before they could take it out the coffin door shut itself so fast it even stunned the vampires in the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon exclaimed. He didn't go through all _that_ trouble to rescue two coffins and free one Original just to have one coffin be the mother and not someone like Micheal who would've killed Klaus. Running with the shovel Damon sent all of his anger at the coffin only to hear a bang and not a dent what so ever on the surface.

Bonnie said "Damon stop! We can just try to say the spell again and get it to open _again_."

"She's right. At least now we have something else to concentrate on." Abby agreed. Taking her daughter's hands they stood over the coffin and chanted, focusing their energy on the image of the blonde girl.

The box began to tremble as mini tremors passed through as the witches chanted harder ignoring the blood trailing down their noses. Though when they stopped the coffin kept shaking as if it were striving to send some hidden signal. The light within the basement glowed around it in flickers containing the same struggle on maintaining the connection.

Just as soon as it started it ended like nothing ever happened. The display left the people in a trance but the door refused to budge. Abby approached it cautiously speaking a mixture of spells passing a hand on the lid. _Please help us_ she thought.

A force detained her hand on the lid transmitting an energy exchange between the dead girl and the older witch. It..it was a pull a kind of plea screeching persistently.

**_Wake me up!_ "**Don't you hear it." Abby said. The message kept breaking into pieces. The other two couldn't hear stared intently at her to keep going further.

"What are you listening to?"

She put a pensive face " It's like she trying to communicate with me. But I don't know how that's possible."

"So you're like a human Ouija board." Damon made light to the situation finding magic to cryptic when you need it the most.

_**Fi..Find my family...Niklaus...hate...Elijah**_

"Its getting louder." Abby hurriedly spoke before being thrown to the side of the room. Sucked into a vision she no longer saw Bonnie and Damon but a strange passageway leading to two figures. Everything looked so far away and blurry that she could barely make out who these people were. She stumbled forward drunkenly to get a better look and recognized one of them. It was the dead girl! Alive and well she seemed to not notice Abby's presence however what caught Abby's eye was the clothing she was wearing. It appeared to be a medieval dress concluding that this vision took place somewhere far in the past.

_The man reached forward to grasp her arm."Caroline please listen. I do love you, you must believe me."_

_"You will always love the Petrova doppelgängers. No matter what it will always be about them and that is why your love for me is not real." Caroline exclaimed. "So allow me to live my life without your love haunting over my future."_

"Abby.. Abby...ABBY!" A increasing echo of her name brought back to reality. The mist cleared from her eyes as Bonnie stood within her line of sight shaking her wake. Getting up slowly as she didn't realise she had fallen the vision disappeared leaving her to see the basement of the mansion.

Bonnie helped her mother up, worry scrawled all over her face."Are you okay? What did you see?"

"Her name is Caroline."

Damon who had observed the fiasco piped up."So we know her name _now_ but in your little vision quest did you see if see can kill Klaus."

"No she didn't say it." She saw his expression get pissed and a tantrum coming loose." The good news is that she's aware of the doppelgänger which means she might know away to aid you."

Arms extended Damon shot back "Then let's try again."

Meanwhile somewhere else in Mystic Falls...

_"You will always love the Petrova dopplegangers. No matter what it will always be about them and that is why your love for me is not real." Caroline exclaimed. "So allow me to live my life without your love haunting over my future."_

Those words forever followed Elijah since the 15th century, they were always around the corner to mock him on losing the one person who truly loved him. He had her so close yet his mistake was pushing her away with betrayal.

Sighing he continued his walk from the forest back home. To many years have passed since he had last seen her and she wasn't treating him with indifference.

_It is true how the old saying goes_ he thought. _You never appreciate things till there gone._

xxx Mystic Grill xxx

A stranger entered the restaurant completely at ease in the atmosphere. No one detected an oddity stirring inside this man as he spotted his target all alone in one of the booths.

_She looks exactly like Katerina_ he thought. _It is unfortunate the Petrova curse hangs over her._

But alas he had business to conduct and she was in it if it didn't go smoothly. "Are you Elena Gilbert?"

She looked up to him " Yeah... Do I know you?"

This was weird cause he wasn't one of the locals or have that nervousness of a tourist which came around once in a while. She watched him prop down on the chair next to her. "No but I know your Katerina's doppleganger and I believe we can help each other."

Pushing back her chair she tried to get away, eyes wide with fear at getting kidnapped again. "I've got to go."

"Sit back down Elena and don't attract attention. I mean no harm at the moment only towards Klaus." He commanded.

Elena felt his voice force her body to quit its action and reconsider leaving a potential ally because she heard the magic words. Taking a breath she dropped back down the chair. "Do you really mean that. Do you know how to kill Klaus?"

Smiling the stranger leaned forward. "I _might _know a way to get rid of him but I need him alive."

"For what?"

"Personal reasons." He shrugged."How about we don't sized each other up and get to the point."

Playing with her watch she hesitated on asking." And what would that be?"

"You want Klaus dead so do I. We partner up and use whatever means necessary so long as you don't stab me in the back."

Elena's face broke into a protest before he lifted his hand to stop her."I hear things Elena so don't try to explain because I'm aware about your little stunt with Rebekah."

"Can I know your name? Then we make another date to meet."

The stranger chilled back to the chair thinking at the bargain that she offered. Extending his hand he held it out for her as she covered it with her own.

"Deal, Elena. My name is Adam."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. You know the drill...Read and review. Bye for now! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Day Later

"Are you crazy? Elena how can you just invite some random stranger to our house? For all we know he could be one of Klaus's lackeys."

Elena felt like she was getting lectured like a child sometimes when Damon got like this. "He said he could help us."

"That's exactly what Elijah said." Stefan pointed out. He wasn't to convinced by this strange fellow who just so happened to come to Mystic Falls. No one comes here without dragging some supernatural baggage in hand.

On the other hand if this guy knew a method in finishing off Klaus, by all means Stefan would accept his help. "Was he a vampire?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think he'll do the same as Elijah. He had this look in his eye like he had a mission in mind."

Alaric broke his little sideline charade " Everybody has the look, Elena when it comes to the supernatural. But did he actually give you some idea on _how _to defeat him."

She slumped further into the couch processing yesterday's events. After being left alone by Adam she had called Bonnie and discussed it with her for a second opinion before gathering the rest of the group to meet at the Salvatore's the following day. She knew that this would be a safe place to have the new stranger come to instead of inviting an unwanted guest into her home if it turns out to be a vampire. Bonnie was due any moment to place safety spells the young witch insisted that there should be another precaution in case of danger.

"He knew about the coffins and that one of them still hasn't been opened. He said that inside that coffin has an ally who could help us."

"Did you tell him about the coffins?" Stefan questioned. This was weird he thought since very few people knew of Klaus' family being daggered for years and fewer knew of the existence of the second mysterious coffin.

Shaking her head she replied "No."

"Well the chick inside it had Klaus just as worried when he didn't get the first one." Damon served bourbon because liquor helps when trying to figure out ways to kill an Original Hybrid and the rest of his family.

Slamming the bottle hard on the table to place emphasis on his distrust for the plan he remarked " So when is Judgey getting here?"

* * *

_She walked along the road of Mystic Falls. Though looking at it better the buildings resembled the style of the 1800s. Bonnie pushed herself further into the dream feeling that whatever were to take place was the doing of the spirits. Maybe Emily will appear again like last time and give her a scare._

_The scenery changed into a room and judging by the appearance it belonged to a woman. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. None other than Emily Bennet entered the room but took no notice of Bonnie. She was helping another figure slumping against her own body who seemed drunk._

_"Th...thank you Emily." She said as the witch lead her to bed and began undressing her. Emily searched through the drawers for the lady's night-gown and upon discovery wrapped her in it. "Miss Caroline should I get your brother?"_

_Caroline curled a piece of blond hair with her forefinger. She probably shouldn't have had all that champagne along with the whiskey but seeing Katherina toy with the Salvatore's brought back a heart-break when she young, foolish and human._

_A fit of giggles erupted before the tears started pouring out. "My brother will only lecture me. Emily isn't magic pretty. Soo oo beauu..beautiful."_

_"Not all vampires are bad. Don't tell Katerina anything I say. I see great power in you, treat it with respect and nurture it."_

_She talked randomly and fast that it came out almost childlike. But the Bennet witch brushed the blonde's hair, listening and offering a word here and there. Emily wouldn't admit it at the moment but she had some affection for the vampire. Despite her current occupation as one of the undead. She liked Caroline a bit better than Katherine. Her brother on the other hand..._

_He had this thing for flirting with her not that Emily minded. He was an odd vampire. One moment he would be reserved and the next louder than a storm._

_"Miss Caroline you should rest." She ushered to the drunken girl._

_"I told you to call me Caroline." Was what was retorted back. "I loved him and the bastard squeezed my heart out."_

_That was the liquor bringing out the heart-break talking. "Emily... thank you."_

_Turning around after putting the blond to sleep, the young witch went to the door." You're welcome Caroline."_

_Indeed the this family was strange but a curiosity nagged her mind. She wanted to know how the Forbes children knew about magic because she sensed a magnetic pull coming from them._

Bonnie felt a shift in the dream and woke up. The cloud in her eyes was starting to disappear just in time for her phone to start ringing. Putting the dream to the corner of her mind as Elena's name blinked on the screen.

"What's up."

* * *

The door knocked drawing everybody's head to snap 180 degrees. "He's here."

No one stood up to get it for the first few seconds till the second knock did the youngest Salvatore go for it. "Hello I'm Adam." A tall young man of mid-20s with green eyes and dark blond hair almost close to brown.

Stefan observed Adam walk into the house and directed him to the living room where the rest of the gang was."Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure. Hello again Elena. Mind introducing me to your friends because it's rather rude of me to simply guess their names."

"This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore, over there is Alaric Saltzman and that's Bonnie Bennet."

His gaze swept upon Bonnie who was sitting at the far end of the couch. "It's a pleasure to met another Bennet witch." He went over to her and shook her hand. For a moment her eyes widened with recognition but kept the knowledge quiet.

"You knew my family?"

"Yes I did. Your grandmother was full of spit fire and I can see some it in you."

Smiling Adam plopped himself down on the single couch, accepting the glass of liquor from Stefan. "Thank you." He took a quick sip sensing everybody's eyes on him waiting for something to happen.

"Are you gonna ask me anything or do I have to start the conversation?"

Damon took the first stab "What do you know about Klaus? Or at least how to kill him."

"_Finally_ a brave one. Well he's a hybrid and Elena's his main ingredient to making more of his minions but I'm sure you all know that by now."

Twirling the glass around out of boredom he continued "I'll tell you more _if_ you tell me the whereabouts of that last coffin you stole from Klaus."

"Why should we even give you that info?" Stefan questioned. "You're not really providing us with anything useful."

"Here's a good reason. That coffin has someone who knows ways of eliminating him. For instance the location of the white oak stakes which are very rare to come by these days."

Alaric assessed what Adam was offering them, unsure if it was too good to be true."And you just so happen to know where they are."

From the inside of his jeans did he reveal a piece of wood. And not just any piece of wood but an authentic White Oak stake ready for battle. "Proof enough."

"How did you get that? Mikael was supposed to have the only one in existence." Elena said. She stared at it, like everybody else in the room because this was the holy grail to their problem.

"Like I said I got resources. Now I think it's only fair for you to show me what I want."

Bonnie tossed in a "First tell us about who's in the coffin and if she's related to the Originals."

"Her name is Caroline Forbes. And _**no,** _thank god she wasn't born to that family of assholes."

"Why is she so important to you? Is she your girlfriend?" Damon jokingly retorted.

"Caroline Forbes _is_ my sister!"

Adam Forbes's voice vibrated strength at finally being able to shout this out. It made the situation real and reminded him of his job at taking care of his sister had flunked. "But _you_ would already **_know_** that Katerina. Oh I'm sorry you go by Katherine these days."

No body moved because there wasn't a dummies guide to help out of this. Adam had flown from his seat and pinned the doppelgänger to the wall. He fastened his hands onto her neck, slowly applying pressure as the temptation grew to snap her neck.

"He...hello Adam. How did..you know?"

Katherine choked out each word. She could break his arm but he knew how to control his anger and send it towards her. That was one lesson she had yet to master because she tortured for pleasure though prefered toying with emotions. He than threw her across the room as the bookshelf broke her fall and she struggled to breath.

"Contrary to belief I do pay attention. So Elena please come out of your hiding place."

The human doppelgänger peeked out from the other side of the room "You're a vampire."

"Have been for the last couple of 500 years or so." He said sarcastically. Crushing the glass cup in his hand, hissing at the stinging pain which came from the vervain licking the cuts, relishing the sound of the shattering crystals crumbling. Call him a show off but he wanted to give a little demonstration to go along with the claim.

Both Damon and Stefan sped in front of Elena to protect her while Alaric stood ready, shooting stakes from his sleeves. Each throw was easily dodged as Adam grabbed them from the air and flung out the window. Bonnie tried to send him pain but he remained unaffected. Katherine pushed both Bonnie and Alaric to the side in trying to save Adam's life.

"Stop! Killing him is a mistake, trust me." She conducted her hands out the same way an orchestra maestro would do to start the concert. The group stood each in their place unsure of her sudden tactic as this was something Elena would do. Even Elena herself found this out of character for Katherine.

"Why did you do that?" He asked at the same time she said "You could say thank you."

Katherine stood quiet and for a second looked serious almost remorseful but that quickly vanished. "Caroline would kill me if I let you get hurt. I owed her a favor."

Adam let it pass for now knowing that this wasn't the time _nor_ the place to go further into _that_ topic of discussion. He was here on other business which would eventually lead him to the topic but he'll cross the bridge when he gets there.

"Why didn't the vervain affect you?" Damon had other questions."Why shouldn't we kill you is the better question?"

Adam accessed the room's occupants "I've been drinking vervain since I was born so it has very little effects on me."

To Damon he responded "As for the killing me part, you can't because I _refuse_ to die at the hands of _some_ baby vampire."

"There's a first for everything." Damon growled leaning in for challenge. He really didn't like this guy's snarky attitude nor that he shows up all of a sudden when they lost possession of the coffins.

Elena was about to intervene untill Bonnie stepped up between those two. "Damon stop it!" She scolded him with one brain aneurysm to make him back off.

"Emily trusts you the same way she trusts Stefan. So unless you do something to make me doubt that we're accepting your help."

Bonnie didn't know what possessed her to assert her authority in the final say on what to do about him. She shouldn't trust him just because he was a vampire but there was a feeling of security. He had a look in him that she knew all to well. _Loss_. _Anger_. _Hatred at being pushed around._

"You're a witch." He shrugged it off."I prefer warlock."

"So can I get my sister back?"

Bonnie smiled "Yes."

"As a sign of good faith, I'm going to give you two" he pointed to Stefan and Damon "something in return."

"The stake." Alaric hinted. "No" Adam took out from his pocket two vials and tossed it to them.

"Drink it and it will return all of your memories." The Salvatore brothers glanced at each, then at the vials the same way a child looks at vegetables.

Stefan asked "How do we know it isn't lethal? I mean we did try to do the same thing to you."

"This will return your memories. Plus if I wanted to kill you I would've done it by now and saved myself from wasting my breath talking to you."

Elena wondered if this was even real. This whole conversation, the fact that someone like Adam even existed but if he knew Katherine and the Originals she had to take a chance. "I thought witches couldn't do magic when they turned into a vampire?"

Katherine answered for him "They can't. Though that doesn't mean it limits them from making potions."

To the Salvatores she said "Don't be babies. Just drink it already and suck up your pride."

She gave a bit of details to the rest of the group as they drank. "Both of you know them, Caroline and Adam Forbes. We spent some time in Mystic Falls back in 1864."

"That's impossible! We don't remember every seeing them and only Originals can compel vampires." Stefan stated. He was sure of it unless they were lying but in the back of his head a little voice said they were right.

Katherine rolled her eyes, tired of this group's doubting pessimism that rivaled Elena's. And that was saying _a lot_. "Both of you were put under a spell in case an Original asked you about them. They were on the run just like me and it wasn't convenient to be discovered."

The potion was to circulate the brothers' system and in a few hours they would remember everything that involved the Forbes siblings. Seeing as they would cautiously ally themselves with Adam, it was agreed that his sister's body would be returned. Under the condition that he bring his own witch and that no one was to alert the Original family of his or Katherine's presence.

Adam left the boarding house in better spirits at the possibility of having his sister back because danger circled them. And it really wouldn't be helpful if she were to stay asleep when her family needed her.

Picking out his phone Adam knew the one person right now who could help him reunite a divided home. "Hey Xavier. I've got good news..."

* * *

**Mikealson Manor**

**Night time**

Most of the Originals were scattered about the house, off doing their own thing. While the hybrids had their own special corridor of the home which entwined itself to the main house. At this hour one the hybrids flew into the kitchen intent on finding something eat.

Zoey rummaged through the fridge looking for anything decent to eat as blood wasn't an option now and she was cranky at having being stuck in this mess in the first place. Thankfully most hybrids wanted to consume human food aside from blood so the fridge was usually stocked with everything going from A-Z.

She grabbed a can of Coca-Cola and bag of Oreos. Who knew maybe she'll hunger for some O positive blood next but in the meantime this will do. Looking out at the window she sighed at the starry sky.

So many stars twinkling far and bright reminding her of someone who enjoyed watching the stars despite never grasping the mechanics behind it. "There is magic everywhere."

But she had to push the feeling away, it wasn't good to get to emotional in a house full of the most lethal vampires in existence. Especially with a thousand-year old witch as their mother. Not that she cared much probably because she was used to weird being the new normal when she was growing up.

The cookies tasted sweet but needed milk much more than soda itself. It was great distraction from going all sentimental in her brain so browsed for a glass thanking god along the way for inviting health conscious hybrids.

What Zoey didn't plan on was meeting up with an Original. _Just my luck _

Elijah didn't know any of his brother's hybrids by name only by face the few times he ever encountered them. Which was very little since he was daggered during the beginning of their creation.

The girl to him seemed mildly calm to put it aside from the Lockwood boy. Some of them inherited the gene for overly dangerous self-absorbed personality just like Klaus. Their progenitor passed on his ego which believe it or not can be bigger than Kol's.

"Hello."

"Sup" She replied trying practice her poker face. Zoey had seen this Original a couple of times from distance and heard from others that he was the honorable one of the family.

He went for one of the blood bags Klaus had stored in the house next to the supply of liquor that occupied the space. He observed her by the corner of his eye discretely. Her demeanor reminded him of someone he just didn't know _who_. Or rather his subconscious didn't want to say who because it was impossible.

"What's your name?"

"Elijah. Though I assume Klaus should have already informed you about us." He responded dryly.

Her face held sarcasm and no humor. "I just want to know the name of the Original that I've yet to piss off."

She breezed by around the room hurriedly wanting to leave and not meet another one of Klaus's siblings or _worse_ his mother. Lord knows what kind of people they could be considering they share his same DNA.

Zoey would've been able to make it out had it not been for Elijah blocking the doorway. "Move."

"Where did you get _this_?" He managed to hiss out. It was taking all of his restraint to hold in his control but the sight of it sent Elijah into a trance.

Wrapped around the hybrid's arm was a bracelet of silver braided with blue and pink beads in the shape of flowers, stars and the sun and the moon. It had to be a trick of the light playing with his mind. However on closer look did his eyes confirm it to be solid and true.

His hand snatched her wrist towards him as he commanded "Answer me!"

"**Let go of me you creep!**" She cried. _Please don't be as insane as your brother_ she pleaded. "It's mine!"

But it was useless to free oneself from the death grip of an Original. Especially an angry one. She pulled herself away from him, twisting her arm from his hold anything to be free and run far away. He had her trapped against the wall fear etching its way through her nerves and pouring out of her skin. Her heart would be pounding faster than drums if it were alive.

The bracelet still clung to her side mocking him with its very existance. So he compelled her for the answer. "This time tell me the truth."

"It's my mother's." Zoey spoke back, eyes widening horror at being forced to admit this to some stranger. This information was classified just like anything else involving her old life.

"And who is she...?"

She couldn't get away from his gaze, struggling to the very end as his other hand was currently around her neck. "Caroline Forbes."

With that he let go as she gasped for air. Taking one look at Elijah she fled the room milk and cookies in hand. But he didn't go after her because his mind kept thinking _impossible_. The name numbed his senses only taking him back to memory road towards a time when the blond girl still loved him.

_"Thank you Elijah." She stared in awe at the bracelet's twinkling lights bouncing from the sunlight. "It's beautiful."_

_"Not quite as the lady who wears surpasses it." He replied delighting in the sparkle lighting up her blue eyes. He bought it especially for her, a new present for a new life._

_Caroline extended her wrist for his help in clasping it. "It matches my necklace. But I have the feeling that is why you purchased it." _

_She teased him fondly as subconsciously cradling a finger on said necklace. He had given it to her back when she was human and she cherished it ever since._

_"Is it a crime to spoil the woman I love?" He mocked hurt, leaning so close to for either one of them to seal a kiss. She smiled "No."_

_The proximity was a danger but Caroline didn't hold back. "I love you." _

_Elijah tangled his hands to her back bringing her closer than was possible "I love you too." _

_They kissed sending each other emotions full of passion neither being able to dominate the other. He pushed her into the wall and in response the blonde tugged his body closer to her. She arched her neck back to give him better access at inflaming her skin with trailing kisses. Sometimes she wondered how he could make her feel like this and why she had ever been mad at him in the first place._

_Unfortunately their little make out session was interrupted by a door's knock. It was one of the servants telling them that there was guest out in the drawing-room. The servant said his name was Adam Forbes._

_Upon hearing the name Caroline bolted out the room in joy to see her brother but for Elijah the name beared grave news. Her brother was here to take her away and he knew it. She would then hate Elijah even more when she found out what he had done. It is true that love makes one do the most craziest of things._

_It's time to the face the music. He sighed and composed himself before entering the room. _

_There lay Caroline laughing and spinning around her brother. "Adam I missed you **sooo** much."_

_"And I you." Adam spoke softly. Finding her was harder when an Original kept switching locations the way one changed clothes. "Hello there Elijah."_

_Her brother made no effort in hiding the sourness of his tone. "It's a pleasure to see you again Adam."_

_Caroline however was no fool to see the uneasiness in the room radiating from the two men. She could never understand why they hated each other but she was determined to get them past this childish spat. "Would both of you **please** be civil."_

_Turning to her brother she asked "Will you be joining us for dinner."_

_"Perhaps" His eyes stared at Elijah's daring him to protest, to make a move. " In either case I'll bring a surprise one the way."_

_This peaked her interest "What is it?"_

_"Someone else who misses you dearly." Her eyes widened as her lips trembled in whispering so softly. "He's here."_

_"Yes."_

_And with that Caroline left them alone saying how she needed to prepare the house because there was so little time. She wanted everything perfect, kissing Elijah goodbye and hugging her brother tight off she went._

_The tension returned. "Does she know?"_

_"Will you care to elaborate on that?" Elijah's fears had come true as he suspected what Adam's arrival meant. Part of him wanted to erase the boy's memory but the truth would come out and the other part hoped. It hoped that if she were to know her love for him would surpass it._

_Growling Adam stood face to face in front of him "Don't play innocent because it doesn't suit you. You know what I mean."_

_"The fact that you have her compelled to your side and she can't remember the past. The fact that you took advantaged of her being alone when you did this and the moment this happened the both of you disappeared."_

_Elijah remained calm, refusing to give Adam the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. "She loves me and I just wanted that back. She is here out of her own free will."_

_"Will see what happens but until then don't start worrying." Adam challenged not caring the big age difference against his odds of surviving._

_The Original accepted the threat "Make sure she doesn't get hurt. That is the only thing I ask of you Adam."_

When she found she went into a fury insuring this time that no one not even an Original could find her. Seeing the bracelet brought back the memory and the hope that he'd been denied of constantly of having her in his arms. Elijah needed to know who this girl was and her connection to Caroline. He would find her again no matter what making sure that this time nothing got in their way.


End file.
